


While You Were Dead...

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, I'm very sorry it ends where it does, Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: I forgot how much I loved this idea... because I've always loved Albus Severus and Scorpius but disliked Ginny quite a bit and I always side eyed Harry's sudden "chest monster" thing when it came to her...Anywho; It was nearing the 20 year reunion when things began to get weird in the wizarding community. Lost trinkets began appearing in the most unusual of places. Divorce was at an all time high as those married in war time were finally coming out of that desperate haze of fear.It was a confusing time for the people without the impending fervor that was looming on the horizon for the world.





	While You Were Dead...

It was often commented that "fate was a cruel mistress" and that one should never "tempt fate."

That was never truer than for those witches and wizards who lost their lives in the battle at Hogwarts. When war was waged against the dark lord and many men and women fell in battle. Good men and women were lost.

It was nearing the 20 year reunion when things began to get weird in the wizarding community. Lost trinkets began appearing in the most unusual of places. Divorce was at an all time high as those married in war time were finally coming out of that desperate haze of fear.

It was a confusing time for the people without the impending fervor that was looming on the horizon for the world.

~

"So my dad finally realized moms been feeding him potions the last 23 years," 13 year old Albus Severus sighed with a mocking eye roll.

"Och, so what is he planning to do about it now?" Albus Severus' closest friend, Scorpius questions with a grimace.

Albus shrugs. "I figure divorce like Uncle George did a few years ago."

"How'd he even find out?"

"She forgot to dose him this year, since he was out of the country for a while helping in the American wizarding community. He got home the last day she had to dose him but he wasn't hungry or thirsty and she was freaking out and I guess it just kind of hit him that something was off so he cast a hex on her to put her to sleep and took her in thinking she was an imposter, after a bit of Veritaserum the truth came out."

Scorpius winced. "This is why I am glad my parents are together out of a mutual beneficial arrangement, it is lucrative and open with no worries of either having need of such barbaric tendencies."

Albus scowls. "That's not love though, that's a business arrangement!"

Scorpius smirks. "And look where 'love' has gotten the majority of the community."

"Thats... well yes that is a valid point but still I would prefer love to some kind of business deal."

"Oi I didn't say my parents didn't have love, they just don't have it for the other, and it's not like they have ever met that person who could draw them out of their marriage."

"There should be a 'yet' at the end of that sentence." Albus mutters to Scorpius' continued smirk. It is a Saturday and neither boy really has anywhere to be so they are just wandering the halls of the school. "So would you marry for love or are you just looking for that business deal as well?"

They are nearing the third floor corridor. Scorpius side eyes Albus. "I don't actually know, I mean we're only 13 so it's not like I need to be looking or anything."

Albus is about to answer when he is suddenly falling flat on his face. "Ouch!"

Scorpius turns wand at the ready to help his friend... except it wasn't an attack. There lying on the ground seemingly sleeping is a somewhat familiar shade of Weasley red hair... though he doesn't really recognize this one.

Albus sits up turning to see what he tripped on and finding a familiar face, one he has seen in only in pictures. "Uncle George?"

"I thought George was in his 30s." Scorpius says.

Albus shrugs. "He is but that's how he looked when he was younger."

The body suddenly groans and Albus and Scorpius jump back as far away as the walls will allow them to be. "George?" Scorpius says tentatively, the young man just grumbles. Frowning Scorpius growls. "Weasley!"

That wakes the young man up rather fast. "What the hell happened?" looking around he frowns at the brightly lit hall, no signs of combat, then he sees the two Slytherin's across from him if he didn't know any better he would say it was Harry and Malfoy but something about their appearance is different and well a bit too young. "Erm... Harry?" he tries anyway.

The boy who reminds him of Harry shakes his head. "I'm Albus... My dads name is Harry though.... er, who are you?"

"Fred."

"Don't you have a cousin Fred?" Scorpius asks quietly.

Albus nods. "Uhm, Fred Weasley then?" Fred nods. "I thought time travel over long periods of time was illegal..."

"It is." Scorpius says. “It’s also impossible to move forward in time.”

"I didn't time travel... except maybe I did as the last time I was here this place was in pieces."

"I think we need to get him to Longbottom or Scamander..."

Albus nods.

"Longbottom...?"

"Head of Gryffindor, herbology professor." Albus supplies.

Fred nods slowly trying to understand what's going on. For a moment he thinks he may know, obviously he must be in the past or some weird alternate universe.

"Can you stand?"

Fred slowly braces himself and is able to lever himself up to his feet. The two young men in front of him nod and begin leading him through halls he is only slightly family with other not as much. 'This is definitely a different Hogwarts than his.

When they reach the main hall it’s to a rather shocking sight. Men and woman of various ages (many of whom are no where near school age) are sitting or standing around the school trying to get their bearings.

Fred perks up when he sees a few familiar faces. "Remus!"

The man in question turns towards him and smiles widely. "Thank goodness you made it!"

"I know, but made it where? When?" Neither man notices the slack jawed shock on Albus and Scorpius' faces.

"I believe we are definitely still in Hogwarts, I cannot really say much more than that." Fred nods.

"I thought it was some alternate universe where names were all screwy since I mean look at these kids." Here Fred draws the others eyes towards Albus and Scorpius.

Remus frowns. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Albus, I am done there is no reason that these people should be here, they DIED 20 years ago!” Scorpius cries as he looks between the two men in front of him.

"Whoa wait, what do you mean 'died'?" Fred demands.

Albus pats Scorpius on the shoulder. "In the battle for Hogwarts Remus died... I mean I heard stories about an uncle named Fred but he wasn't talked about much because it made Uncle George depressed."

Fred is stopped from answering by a new voice. "So Potter was able to win then?"

Scorpius and Albus crane their necks around to see a black cloaked figure hunched against a wall. "Severus!" Everyone turned again this time to see professors Longbottom and Scamander entering the hall.

Snape frowns at the vaguely familiar people.

"All thanks to you sir." One of Snape's brows lift in question. "Oh right, it's me Neville Longbottom." Both brows lift then.

"Professor Longbottom." Snape tilts his head in greeting. "And you are?" he addresses the other professor.

"Oh you probably won’t remember me since I was a Ravenclaw in school and I had a different last name then… I was Luna Lovegood, but now its Luna Scamander."

Severus nods to her as well.

"Neville and Luna are professors now?" Fred exclaims. "What next Ron's teaching divination?"

"Oh no Uncle Ron works in Uncle Georges shop." Albus pipes in.

Fred swings wide eyes towards the boy. "Wheezes?"

A rusty though still very familiar voice quiets everyone. "I think we should move this somewhere with a bit more room, perhaps the great hall should do?" Headmistress Minerva McGonagall suggests placidly.

Slowly the group trudges towards the great hall.

~

"Now that we are all settled in I have informed the head of the auror's that there have been some strange happenings here in the school and he should be here at any time. Does anyone here have any idea why you have shown up here as you have?"

"What makes us such distinguished group of people?" Remus asks from his seat near the front of the room.

McGonagall sighs. "Every one of you were people who died during the battle against Voldemort." There is a collective shudder.

"Wait but if we were dead and HE was dead does that mean he can come back?" someone cries from the back of the room.

"Everyone revived was on the side of the light so it is not likely."

"Oi, then what's that traitor Snape doing here?"

"Severus Snape is one of the bravest men my dad's ever met!" Albus says standing from his spot near the man in question.

"Oh and who's your father to make such a claim?"

"I am!" Everyone turns to see an older but no less recognizable Harry Potter.

"Ah Mr. Potter glad you could make it on such short notice." McGonagall smiles as he walks towards her.

"Of course I would come when you called." As he walks he can't keep from glancing around the room smiling at some faces he sees blinking back tears at others. He stops at his son and Scorpius. "Hello Al, Scorpius." Scorpius nods.

"Hey dad..."

"I need you to go call Aunt Hermione, tell her to get the Weasleys and then call Teddy... if he isn't at the burrow."

Albus nods standing up and pulling a strange looking, obviously muggle based thing from a pocket in his robes.

As he exits the room Harry continues forward again. "Hello everyone my names Harry Potter and I would like to first say welcome to the year 2017... Why you are here I do not know. I know that I attended most of your funerals so I must say it is a bit awkward to be standing here looking at all of you again." There are murmurs through the crowd. "I am hoping that we can sort everything out with little to know issues and hope that we can get you all back with your family..."

"Not everyone here has family Potter."

Harry nods. "Yes of course, those of you that do not I will do everything in my power to make sure we find you places to go, be it with old friends or more distant family."

"Again Potter-"

"I know professor, and that is why you will be going home with me."

"Excuse me?"

"We can discuss it later at the moment I have others who need help." Severus scowls darkly.

"Anyways I will be sending a scroll around to collect everyone's name, age, and who you wish for us to contact."

~

As the parchment is making its rounds Severus corners Harry at the front of the room. "What is the meaning of you demanding I stay with you?"

"It wasn't a demand just a way of saying you have a place to go."

"What so you can keep a close eye on me?"

"Not at all, in fact you would be doing me a favor as well."

"Oh and what makes you think I would wish to do you a favor?"

Harry shrugs. "You can think of it as a job."

Severus frowns. "What is happening that you would need me for protection?"

"I'm in the middle of a heated divorce."

"Not young enough anymore?"

"Funny. But no. She was using a love, lust, and pliability potion on me."

Severus frowns. "That's basically rape in a bottle... how long was she administering the potion?"

"Twenty years, though for 3 years before that she had been slipping plain infatuation potions into my food and drinks."

Severus does a quick calculation in his head. "So Ms. Weasley then."

Harry nods. "I have three children because of it so I can't say I truly regret it, as I do not regret my children. But the thought of her being able to get close enough again worries me."

Severus thinks about it for a bit before nodding. "Alright, I will accept your offer."

"Thank you."

They are cut off from talking anymore when a barrage of Weasleys burst into the room. "Oi Harry what are you doing calling all of us here." Ron calls across the room. None of the newcomers seem to catch site of the current inhabitants of the room for several minutes.

At least until George pushes to the front of the group gaze zeroed in on the painfully familiar face. "Fred?" He whispers brokenly.

Fred smiles softly at his brother. "Hey George."

George is in front of his brother in record speed squeezing him tightly. The other older Weasleys are quick to follow when they realize what they are seeing as well. It's Charlie who spots Remus and Tonks first.

"Remus! Tonks!" he calls excitedly.

Harry glances at the door where his young godson is frozen starring at what must be his mother and father. He recognizes them from the pictures Harry and his grandparents always used to show him as he was growing up. They are currently being greeted by exuberant Weasley's but he doesn't know what to actually do.

"I'll be back Severus." Harry says absently as he heads for his godson. When he gets close enough he can see the almost panic on the boys face. "If you do not want to see them yet you don't have to Teddy."

Teddy jolts as Harry speaks. "I do... but what if they want to take me away... What if they don't like me? What if-"

"They will love you! They will see you and be overjoyed that you grew into such a fine young man. I doubt they would try and take you away from your home, I'm sure they will want to get to know you more but I doubt it will be through force."

Teddy nods shakily. Harry grabs his hand and squeezes gently, Teddy squeezes tighter holding on like it’s a lifeline. Harry slowly makes his way over to the large group Teddy hiding mostly behind him like he had once done as a small child. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry can see Teddy's hair has turned into a mousey brown while his eyes are a drab brown. Harry knows that those are his anxiety colors.

As one the family seems to sense their approach and they turn towards Harry as their chatter dies down. Remus and Tonks also turn to watch as Harry leads a young man behind him.

"Harry?" Remus questions quietly eyes darting between Harry and the boy.

"Remus, Tonks I would like to re-introduce you to your son Teddy."

Remus' head whips to the boy hiding behind Harry. “My son?”


End file.
